


Cuddles & Late Night Talks

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ sleeps over Cyrus' house for the first time.





	Cuddles & Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month prompt: Sleepover

“… and done!”

Cyrus pumped his fists in the air in celebration. Beside him, TJ laughed.

“Great job, Underdog! This looks great!”

Lowering his arms, Cyrus smiled in gratitude at his secret boyfriend. “Thank you. And I appreciate you helping me out. No idea why Mr. Salas wants a vision board on the history of a sport, but this may be my only chance of getting at least a B+ in P.E. for the semester.”

“No worries. I did my project on baseball last year and this one looks so much better than the one I made.”

The two of them eyed said project on the coffee table where they had been working – a black poster board with a large “History Of Basketball” emblazoned at the top center along with a printed out timeline of the history, fun facts, and photos of notable players of the sport.

Stretching, Cyrus looked up at the clock. It was almost 8 o’clock on a Friday night. TJ had stayed for dinner so Cyrus could help him study for a math test next week and, in turn, TJ helped him with his P.E. project.

Time sure flew fast when you were having fun with someone you liked and he definitely had a ton of fun with TJ that day, even if it involved studying and homework.

“It’s getting pretty late,” Cyrus said, somberly. “I guess you have to go soon.”

TJ looked at the clock too. “It’s fine. Mom is working late tonight and Dad is out of town. My sister is at a sleepover too. So I can come home late, if you want me to stay a little longer.”

Cyrus stared at him in alarm. “You’re going to be home alone?!”

TJ just chuckled. “I’m used to it.”

A thought crept up in Cyrus’ head and he blushed, lightly. He was rarely ever forward when it came to TJ. Their month-long relationship was still new but it was a whirlwind of warm hugs and sweet kisses, with TJ making all the first moves. Maybe it was time for Cyrus to do the same!

“Well… why don’t you… sleep over?”

His boyfriend’s head shot up fast, his eyes wide in alarm. “Really?”

Cyrus hid his nerves with a sweet smile. “If it’s okay with your mom. And I’m sure Dad and Sharon won’t mind. They like you.”

Because they didn’t know the two of them were dating. Cyrus was sure that if they knew the true nature of things between him and TJ, he wouldn’t be able to make such a request.

TJ seemed hesitant, at first, but eventually, he grinned. "Okay. I'll call my mom."

Cyrus let out a cheer. "This is going to be so much fun! I hope your mom says yes."

"Me too. I’ve never been invited to a sleepover before."

Cyrus gasped. "Never?"

TJ shrugged. "I wasn't exactly the nicest guy when you met me, Underdog."

Cyrus placed a hand on top of his. "Well, you're a nice guy now. And we'll have the best sleepover, ever!"

With that, the two boys got to work to make their plans come to fruition. 

While TJ called his mom to ask permission, Cyrus asked his parents. Both said ‘yes’ and TJ’s mom agreed as long as he was home by noon the next day. 

Thus, they had their very first sleepover!

Cyrus has had many sleeopovers with Buffy and Andi. A sleepover with his best friends meant movies, several rounds of truth or dare, throwing popcorn at each other, and staying up late talking until one of them fell asleep.

With TJ, however, consisted of the two of them playing video games for two hours with a bowl of chips between them. And when Cyrus’ parents weren’t in the room, they snuck a few kisses with each other. It was a typical boys' night hangout and Cyrus loved it. 

When it was time for bed, TJ had to borrow a shirt and some sweatpants from Cyrus’ dad because none of Cyrus’ clothes fit him. Meanwhile, Cyrus’ step-mom set up a futon for him beside Cyrus’ bed.

She bid the two of them good night, turned the lights off, and shut the door.

Cyrus laid in bed, drumming his fingers against his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure why he felt so giddy.

“Are you still awake?” TJ’s whisper broke the silence of the night.

Cyrus rolled over onto his side to peek over the edge of his bed at his boyfriend on the floor.

“Yeah. I see you are too.”

TJ’s lips quirked into a smile. “I had fun tonight,” he said. “I’m glad my first sleepover is with you, Muffin.”

Cyrus blushed at the affectionate nickname. “I’m glad to be your first,” he replied.

“Good night, then.”

The younger pouted. “You’re sleeping already?”

TJ chuckled, softly. “It’s pretty late.”

“I’m not tired yet.” In fact, Cyrus was still feeling quite energetic. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that extra glass of soda while they were playing Mario Party.

TJ adjusted himself on the futon. “What do you want to do then?”

“Cuddle,” Cyrus answered before he could stop himself.

He blushed at his forward request but TJ just quirked an amused eyebrow. “Really? You want to cuddle? Right now?”

“Can we?” Cyrus couldn’t stop his lips from pouting again.

The other boy chuckled, softly, again. “You want me to go up there with you, don’t you?”

“Pleeeeease?”

Without another word, TJ threw the covers back of his makeshift bed and got to his feet. Happily, Cyrus moved to the other side of his bed so TJ could slide in under the covers. When the older boy was settled, he opened his arms and Cyrus snuggled into them, his arms going around TJ’s waist and his head resting on his chest.

His boyfriend was warm and his hold was tight and gentle, just the way Cyrus liked being held.

TJ pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, making Cyrus’ stomach do all kinds of flip flops and somersaults.

He raised his head to look at the older boy and grinned, toothily before lifting a hand to ruffle through the freshly-washed dirty blonde locks.

“Cy!” TJ whisper-whined as he fought a smile. “What are you doing?”

“Your hair is so fluffy,” Cyrus whisper-squealed. “Like a furry puppy.”

“Oh yeah? Well, so is yours.”

And with that, TJ did the same to Cyrus’ brown mop of hair. The fluffing of hair suddenly turned into a tickle fight and the younger had to fight himself in order to not break out in loud laughter so he wouldn’t wake his parents.

When TJ almost fell off the bed, they decided it was time to stop. Now, both boys sported messy hair and toothy grins.

“You look funny,” Cyrus stated.

“Says the guy whose hair looks like a fluffed-up chicken,” TJ returned.

“But a handsome fluffed-up chicken.”

TJ brushed some of Cyrus’ hair to the side and pecked his nose. “Yeah, yeah. You’re so humble.”

Cyrus beamed before snuggling back onto TJ’s chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled like his favorite bath soap.

For a while, they just laid there, TJ on his back with Cyrus cuddled against his side. The younger boy traced random shapes and letters on the borrowed shirt, feeling content and happy.

Sometimes, he wished time could stop so that he and TJ could stay like this forever, in their own bubble where they had no fear of being thought of as different or unacceptable by society’s standards. In this bubble, they could walk down the street and hold hands without being whispered at. They could kiss each other “hello” and “goodbye” without looking over their shoulders. They could be affectionate and gross around their friends without people they didn’t care about staring at them. Heck, even the fact that parents would be concerned about them sleeping in the same room was a nice thought because it was… well… normal.

“What are you thinking about?” TJ whispered, breaking through his anxious thoughts.

Cyrus raised his head again to look into his boyfriend’s pretty green eyes. “Do you think, someday, we’ll be able to tell our parents… about us?”

Caught off-guard by the question, TJ didn’t answer right away. His playful grin from earlier had disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful line of his lips.

Seeing that, Cyrus felt bad bringing up such a sensitive subject for them both. He believed that all four of his parents had their own suspicions about his sexuality and were just waiting for him to talk but TJ… TJ was terrified of how his family would react.

Cyrus had heard enough stories of his boyfriend's father grilling lessons into this head about being "the man of the house" from when he was a young boy. As opposed to Cyrus' parents who never minded his affinity for what some considered to be feminine activities and the fact that his best friends were both girls. 

Before Cyrus could apologize and change the subject, TJ finally spoke up.

“We will,” he stated, sounding confident. Then, he looked down to flash a reassuring smile at Cyrus. “I don’t want to keep us a secret forever. I want to tell them who you are to me.”

“Me too.” And Cyrus meant it. “I want to tell them that you’re my boyfriend and how crazy I am about you. Even if it means we might never have a sleepover again.”

Chuckling at that, TJ just hugged him tighter. “Then, for now, let’s just… stay like this.”

Cyrus shimmied his way up so he could press a kiss to TJ’s lips.

When he pulled away, he smiled and said, “I’d like that.”

They silently cuddled for several more minutes, just savoring being in each other's arms. 

Then, TJ yawned, noisily. “We should sleep, Underdog. And I should go back to my bed.”

For the third time, Cyrus pouted. “Do you have to?”

“Unless you want your step-mom to find us all tangled up in your bed, I have to.”

Sighing in resignation, Cyrus reluctantly detached himself from TJ so the older boy could slip out of his bed and back onto the floor. But, before getting into his makeshift bed, TJ pulled the futon closer to the edge of Cyrus’ bed.

Tucking himself in, he lifted an arm towards Cyrus. The younger boy took his hand and TJ pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Good night, Underdog,” he whispered, lovingly.

Cyrus felt himself smile at the sweet gesture. “Good night, TJ.”

With Cyrus’ hand dangling over the edge of his bed as TJ held it with both hands to his chest, they fell asleep like that.


End file.
